Containers often include a body and a neck finish extending axially from the body to accept a closure. The body usually includes a base, a sidewall extending axially away from the base, and a shoulder between the sidewall and the neck finish. The neck finish typically includes circumferentially extending threads or lugs to cooperate with corresponding features of the closure. U.S. Patents that illustrate glass containers of this type include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,688,823 and 3,738,524.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a container having a pour spout to direct flow of product through the pour spout and out of the container.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A container in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a body and a neck finish for securement of a closure, the neck finish including a lower portion adjacent to the body, and a non-cylindrical portion remote from the body with laterally opposed indents forming a pour spout.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a container that includes a body including a base and a sidewall extending from the base, and a neck finish extending from the body. The neck finish includes a cylindrical portion extending completely circumferentially around the neck finish and having an outer surface and at least one closure engagement feature on the outer surface. The neck finish also includes a non-cylindrical portion extending from the cylindrical portion and including spout walls disposed radially inwardly with respect to the cylindrical portion to form a pour spout. The neck finish further includes ledges disposed between the spout walls and the outer surface of the cylindrical portion.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a container that includes a body including a base and a sidewall extending from the base, a neck finish extending from the body and including a pour spout, and at least one thickened wall portion extending radially inwardly to form an internal trough to direct flow of product toward the pour spout.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a container that includes a body including a base and a sidewall extending from the base, and a neck finish extending from the body and including a pour spout. The sidewall includes a spout indicator circumferentially corresponding to the pour spout.